She Saw the Light
by Hopelessly Unromantic
Summary: All-dialogue alternate universe one-shot. -That you're screwing up my wedding just to still say 'I don't love you like I loved you'-


**A/N: **AU, BABY! I hate life. Nope, wait. I hate Matt **(MOw/SiB)** because he's a doodieface. It's true. But anyways, extremely pooped because I have a math project in which I need a partner badly…because I'm a freakish child with no friends. :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. I don't wish to own McDonald's. Maybe Pierce the Veil…but no(: Don't own them, yo.

* * *

**She Saw the Light**

_"__What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you. What's so good about picking up the pieces? None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole."_

* * *

"Jezebel, when we grow up to be old like my mommy and daddy, will you be my princess?"

"Princess?"

"Like mommy gets presents and kisses for special days!"

"I want to get presents!"

"Will you be my princess? I promise to get you presents!"

"I want to be a princess!"

"Do you want to be my princess?"

"Sure, Wally! But promise to get me presents every day?"

"I promise, Jezebel! I promise!"

"Yay!"

"Do you promise to be my princess?"

"I promise!"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise, Wally."

* * *

"Hey, Jezebel, do you remember when we were kids?"

"Yeah. You were just as annoying as you are now, Wally."

"Well, do you remember anything in particular?"

"What are you getting at, West?"

"…"

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"Isn't that what they say when people are getting married?"

"Yup. And I find it funny that no one ever speaks up, even if they don't approve."

"How is that funny, Jezebel?"

"Just because…never mind. You were talking about childhood and its memories."

"Uh…yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm waiting."

"Well, do you remember the day when my mom lost her shoe?"

"That happened a lot of times, Wally."

"Oh…"

"Well…okay. I have it."

"Have what? You're making absolutely NO sense whatsoever."

"Do you remember the day you lost your favorite birthday present, that purple and black doll that no one really liked, especially me because we all found it ver—"

"Yes. What about it, Wally?"

"Jezebel, do you remember the promise we made that day?"

"We promised to find it?"

"No. Well, not that I remember. We never found it."

"Yeah. I still want my doll."

"…"

"What?"

"Weird. But back on topic."

"Wow, Wally. I'm impressed. You're actually trying to stick to this topic. What's so special about it?"

"…You promised to be my princess when we grow up…"

"What? I can't hear you. Maybe it's because you're mumbling."

"YOU, MISS JEZEBEL HEX, PROMISED TO BE MY PRINCESS WHEN WE GROW UP."

"…"

"…"

"That's…attention-grabbing."

"What?"

"Well, you got the attention you wanted…so was that all?"

"No, Jezebel, I'm being serious. You pinky promised to be my princess."

"And now you don't want me as your princess, so you're trying to tell me to…"

"NO. I'M TRYING TO ASK YOU OUT ON A DATE!"

"…"

"Oh…crud."

"…HAHAHA! That's a good one, Wally. I really needed a laugh after bombing that math test."

"Jezebel?"

"Yes?"

"…"

"Waiting. I promised Victor I'd eat lunch with him."

"Never mind. Enjoy your lunch."

"Will do, West."

"Promise?"

"…"

* * *

"Jezebel, I've known you my whole entire high school life and so on. You're the only one I've ever seen in my eyes, the only one that ever truly mattered to me. You have the weirdest, but prettiest eyes I have ever seen…and I love them. I love everything about you. I would never abandon you—I wouldn't even think about it. I love you. Jezebel Hex, will you marry me?"

"Haha…that's funny."

"You don't think I'm being serious?"

"No, I do, but I just think it's funny."

"What's so funny about this?"

"That you would even do something like that. It's hilarious."

"I don't understand."

"Wally, you know I only think of you like my best friend."

"I tried this when we were in high school and you still didn't take me seriously."

"Then maybe you should take the hint."

"I know, but things can change. Maybe you just need to give me a chance."

"And you suggest that by proposing to me?"

"Jezebel, I LOVE YOU. What's so hard to understand?"

"I don't love you the same way. What's so hard to understand about that, Wally?"

"Because…I've loved you ever since I first met you. You were the only girl who could stand up to me and never fall for my charm or my wits. You're unlike any other girl I've ever met, and I want to be with you. So much, it's hurts."

"Don't they have pills for that?"

"Off topic."

"I'm sorry, Wally. I don't feel the same way."

"Please…just…one chance. One, that's all I ask for."

"I'm sorry, but…I KNOW that I don't feel the same way in my gut."

"But who could deny the butterflies that are filling my gut?"

"…"

"Wait…where are you going, Jezebel?"

"I have to go…I have…"

"No hug? At least a simple good-bye…please?"

"I don't love you…like you do…"

"I love you too."

"…"

* * *

"OVER THE YEARS, I'VE HAD TOO MUCH OF YOU, WALLY! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? TOO MUCH OF ANYTHING IS TOO MUCH! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TAKE THE HINT THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU LIKE YOU LOVE ME? I'M SORRY, BUT ALL YOU WILL EVER BE TO ME IS MY BEST FRIEND! IT'S LIKE MARRYING MY BROTHER! SO. JUST. GIVE. IT. UP!"

"BUT I WON'T! I LOVE YOU, JEZEBEL! JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE!"

"…"

"Please?"

"I don't love you, like I did yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, Wally. I just think we should forget about each other. I can't deal with this constant battering from you about me not giving you a chance…and I know you can't deal with being rejected. You hate it. Don't deny it."

"I hate getting denied from YOU. No one else matters to me."

"Then why did you make your reputation so horrible in school?"

"What are you talking about, Jezebel?"

"Everyone thought you were a womanizer."

"We're not in high school anymore."

"But reputations stick."

"You've known me longer than those idiots."

"But people change."

"Things change."

"Wally?"

"Yes, Jezebel?"

"Please…just leave. You're making this harder than it has to be."'

"I'm never going to leave you."

"I'm never going to be okay."

"…"

"I'm not okay."

"I could fix—"

"No, Wally. I need time."

"Okay."

"Friends?"

"Jezebel, I love you. And I can't deal with being 'just friends' with you when I know someone else could possibly be more to you. When I could have possibly had that chance to be 'more than friends' with you. I'm sorry I screwed this up, but…"

"I understand."

"Thanks."

* * *

"_Does anyone have objections to Mister Wallace Rudolph West marrying Miss Rachel Raven Roth? Please speak now or forever hold your peace."_

"I OBJECT!"

"…"

"…"

"Jezebel?"

"I'm sorry. I can't see you screw up your life with a depressing gothic girl who's nothing like you, and will probably force you to change later in life. No offense, Rach."

"Wait…does this mean…"

"I'm sorry, Wally."

"That you're screwing up my wedding just to still say 'I don't love you like I loved you?'"

"Wally, I love you. I'm so madly in love with you, and I continued to my head over my heart. That day when we walked away from each other, I could never stop thinking about it. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and I did nothing. Just sat there and thought about you. Your freakish red hair, beautiful blue eyes, freckles that reminded me of the sand on the beach…every little thing."

"…Wow…"

"I'm sorry I denied my feelings for you for so long."

"…"

"And…I understand if you don't still want me…"

"Jezebel?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"…Oh…kay?"

"I could never possibly stop loving you. All through our lives, I've told you I love you. And that I would never give up the chance to see you walk down the aisle heading towards me. Not Richard, or Victor, or anyone else. Just me. You don't know how much I love you."

"I think I do now. I love you just as much. Too much, in fact, that I think it's TOO MUCH."

"That's my Jezebel."

"So…uh…um."

"What?"

"…Sorry for ruining your wedding."

"Eh. It's not my wedding unless you're here with me."

"Well, I am now."

* * *

"_Do you, Miss Jezebel Andria Hex, take Wallace Rudolph West as your beloved wedded husband?"_

"Your middle name is Andria?"

"Really?"

"Sorry."

"I do."

"_And do you, Mister Wallace Rudolph West, take Jezebel Andria Hex as your beloved wedded wife?"_

"Hm. I don't know…maybe."

"Don't push it, West."

"Depends. Can I take her to McDonald's?"

"McDonald's makes you FAT. It's very unhealthy."

"Well then. Anyone here like McDonald's? I'm looking for a new wife!"

"WALLY!"

"Kidding. I do."

"_Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bri—"_

"Why doesn't the bride get to the man? Even if you could call all this…Wally…man?"

"Hey!"

"_Fine. You may now kiss the…Wally, I guess."_

"I WILL WHEN I WANT TO!"

"Really Jezebel? Now?"

"Yes. Now. It's always now."

"You have horrible timing."

"Hey, if I had horrible timing, you would have been married to Rachel, not me."

"True."

"So what are you complaining about?"

"You."

"Just how married couples should be."

* * *

**A/N: **Italics are the pastor/minister dude. Every break means a new time frame. Read, review, don't steal, and eat tacos, reread. YUP. This is the most complicated one shot I have written. :D _Stella, won't you take me home? Drella refuses to take me home._ _**AND HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE? I THINK YOU BURIED ME TOO DEEP!**_


End file.
